Crashing into Love
by Avery-Sports-Chick-21
Summary: After going through a horrible accident, Bella switches schools. Edward is the king of that school, but has demons of his own. Will these two be able to find love? Or will it evade them forever?
1. Prologue

I Don't Own Anything

* * *

_He smiled evilly, "Come Bella, it's time to go." He grabbed my arm and leered at me, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked frightened by his behavior._

_He didn't respond, but dragged me out to the car, then threw me into the seat. I could feel the pain as the wound started to bleed. _

"_Jacob? You know you shouldn't drive. The doctors said you weren't fully recovered and you could have a heart attack at any time. _

_He snapped his head around at me and snarled, "Those doctors know nothing about me, so don't you tell me what to do!"_

_He started driving and got onto the freeway, laughing as he rolled down his window. His behavior was starting to freak me out, but I pushed it away, deciding it was the alcohol. He pushed the speed, and the car jolted forward. I didn't dare look at the speedometer. I clenched my eyes shut, unable to stand the sight of trees whipping by. There was a strangled sound, and I opened my eyes as I felt the car swerving. I looked at Jacob, and what I saw shocked me. _

_I glanced out the windshield, and saw the railing come closer. Then it was black.

* * *

_

Tell Me What You Think!!!

*Avery


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything

* * *

**

_No, he can't be dead _I thought. _It's not possible. I was there. I should have saved him._

"Bella, its not your fault. He had a heart attack, you couldn't have saved him." Jasper told me. He didn't know what I knew. _ If only I had reacted in time, I could have saved him. I could have pulled the car over. It's all my fault he died._ _I could have insisted he not drive the car with his heart problem._

I was in my bed at the hospital; I had just woken from my coma-induced state. I was terribly hurt. That's what the doctors told me. I didn't care. All I knew was that he wasn't there. When mother told me, I felt like my whole world was crashing, like the car we were in. _The car I could've saved._ Now he was gone from the world, and it was all my fault. I didn't cry once when they told me. Some might think of me heartless, not to cry, but to affect their family like this. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't have cared it tears came out. I wanted to cry, I really did, but no tears came out. I wouldn't move; I wouldn't talk. How could I when my sun had disappeared? All I did was sit there staring at the wall, the crash replaying through my head like a bad movie.

Jasper sighed and stood up. "Renee, please talk to her, she won't respond to me." He called to my mother. I scoffed in my head. _Like having anyone talk to me would get me to talk._

"Bella, sweetie, it's not your fault he died." My mother said as she walked into the room, "No one could save him. You need to let it go. Please! You need to talk. We need to help you, but we can't if you don't talk!" my mother cried, begging me.

I tore my gaze away from the wall and looked at her. _I don't want to talk and I don't want your help!_ I was screaming at her in my mind. I stared at her, my gaze unwavering. She stared back, tears glistening in her eyes. Tears I caused. I couldn't help it, I felt bed that I caused her pain, but what did it matter? I would never be the same. I couldn't. Everything was last for me. I wanted to go run, go clear my head like I always did when there was a tragedy. I couldn't because I was in the hospital, with broken bones. My mother said I was lucky to be alive. I could have been killed just like he was. I would have preferred that. Then I would be with him.

Father said I would have to go back to school when I got out of the hospital

"Bella?" my mother said softly, as if she were asking if I was still there. She sighed and stood. My eyes flicked over to her for a second. She looked at be once more, then walked out of the room.

"It's no use anymore!" My mother wailed, "she won't respond to anything anymore, just looks at the wall!"

The night passed fitfully. I would drift off, and the scene would start playing again. I would hear the crash and black out, and then I would wake up in my hospital room, breathing heavily. Finally morning came and I would be able to sit and stare out the window this time. I would always stare straight in front of me. I guess the nurses realized this so they turned my bed towards the window so I would have something to look at. It would be something to distract me from reliving the crash. It was late winter, so there was some sun. There was still snow, and the sun reflected off it into my eyes. It didn't bother me, I liked looking at the trees and the people walking in the courtyard. Mother, father, and Jasper would always come see me in the afternoon, telling me what they did during the day. They thought it would give me some normality, if they were there talking to me about trivial things. It was nice I guess, again, it got my mind off him for a while.

The nurses always came in with breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but I would always ignore it. I would let it sit until the nurse came back in to collect it.

The doctor came in then, berating me for not eating. Saying I needed to build up my strength. The doctors and nurses eventually realized this wasn't going to get me to eat, so they fed me through IVs.

The next night and day passed in the same fashion. On the last night I decided to just stay up, I couldn't get any worse. The nurses came into my room periodically through the night, so I pretended to be sleeping. I usually woke up before the came to check on me in the morning so I didn't have to pretend to sleep in.

Today would be the day I was released from the hospital. I wasn't excited, I would have to go back to school in a few days and I didn't want to face my old friends. I wouldn't talk anyway so I don't know what the point would be. I couldn't tell my mother and father that I wanted to switch schools, nor could I tell them I would be a mute for a while until I got my voice back.

That afternoon, my father came to get me. He tried to get me to talk, but I couldn't. I was in a wheelchair now; I had a broken leg, a fractured ankle, a broken caller bone and bruised ribs; nothing too bad. I had a motorized chair that I could steer with one hand. It would take a while to get used to.

When we get home, mother ran out of the house with Jasper on her heels. They were running to welcome me home. I didn't want to be home. I wanted to be with him. Mother and Jasper had moved my stuff downstairs so I could get to the kitchen and bathroom without having to go down stairwells. I wouldn't need to go into the kitchen, I knew that much, I wouldn't need to eat, I wasn't hungry. At dinner that night father informed me that I would go to school soon. He wanted to play a game with me, one blink for no, two for yes. I would play.

"Do you care about going to school?" was father's first question.

I blinked once.

"Don't you miss your friends?" he asked.

I blinked once.

"Do you want to switch schools?"

I blinked twice. He looked shocked.

"Really?"

I blinked twice and rolled my eyes. He sat there thinking.

"Are you going to talk anytime soon?"

I blinked once.

"You won't talk at all? Even if you go to school?"

Once.

"Are you going to be mute?" he asked laughing, though still looking at me.

I blinked twice.

He looked at me shocked.

"Renee? I think you'd better come in here!" he shouted to the other room.

Mother came in looking bewildered.

"What's wrong Charlie?" mother asked father.

"Bella wants to switch schools and register as mute." He seemed still shocked. He was looking at me cautiously, as if I would turn into a monster or something.

My mother had come in drying her hands. Now she stopped, looking at me the same way father was.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Seriously? It's not that big of a deal_. Father was the first to snap out of it.

"Renee, I think that would be best. Maybe Bells could meet some people and they could get her to talk." He suggested to my mother.

I was watching my mother, but when he said "Bells" I snapped my glare over to him. _On he was allowed to call me that. _The rest of the sentence caught up to me. I almost snorted. _Get me to talk? I don't think so._ Mother started blinking, then she looked at father, she opened her mouth, then closed it. Repeated that. Again. And again.

Open, close. Open, close. Frown, open. Finally some change in her routine.

"I think that's a good idea Charlie." She said carefully.

I was jumping around in glee at that statement. Not that I cared if my mother was supporting me, but now that I had her stamp of approval, I could switch schools and become mute. Mother and Father excused themselves and went to talk about the arrangements in the living room.

I walked upstairs and opened my closet doors. I needed to go shopping. All the clothes I had were pre-accident clothes, all bright and cheery. I needed something that matched my mood. Black, grey, and dark blue would all work. I need dreary, cold, and bleak colors. How would I tell mother that I needed to go shopping? I would show her my closet, when it had no clothes in it. That might get the point across.

Mother and father came up later to tell me of the arrangements for school. I would start school next week, after I got settled in and went shopping for school supplies and any clothes I would need.

That night I had the same dream, then it shifted to one of my 8th grade birthday party. He was there. In my dream we were playing flashlight tag and I slipped on the wet rocks, scraping my shin and almost breaking my leg. He stopped the game and took me inside to tell mother and father. I woke in a cold sweat, my heart pounding, hurting from remembering one of the times he was so thoughtful of me. I looked at the clock, 3am. I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I didn't mean to fall asleep last night anyway. I didn't want my dreams to haunt me.

I stayed in my room all the next day, reading, trying to get my mind off what I dreamt about last night. I believed all dreams were for a reason. I went through four books, I didn't stop to eat anything, though mother kept begging me to eat something.

That night I tried again to stay up. I dreamt of the crash again, waking up multiple times and always falling back asleep. The last time I fell asleep I dreamt I was in the corn maze my 2nd grade class went to for a field trip, but this time I was running. I was trying to catch up to him, but he was fast, too fast. I would call for him, asking him to stop and wait for me, asking him where he was going, and telling him this wasn't fun anymore. Suddenly he jumped out, he looked like a corpse, deathly pale, stringy hair, a blank, even malicious look in his eyes, calling to me, "Bella, I'm going to get you!" I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, and my heart pounding. Mother and father ran into my room, but I couldn't talk. I stared ahead, that scene playing in my head over and over. I couldn't get it out, no matter how much I shook.

Mother wrapped me in her arms holding me. It was awkward, but I tried to put my arms around her.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Mother asked. I nodded my head lightly and lay back on my bed. I was still, so Mother and Father left. I couldn't fall asleep after that, so I read.

* * *

**I don't want to be one of those authors, but before I update i will need 10 reviews. **

***IMPORTANT-**

**I won't be updating everyday, but I will try every other weekend at best. I'm really busy at the moment so I won't be able to write all the time. If I have a free moment I will try to write and update**

***Avery**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day Mother and Father were forcing me to go to school. Father drove me to Forks High, and stopped in front of the main office. The school had a very small population, and I was the main gossip. Father went around back to get my wheelchair, and wheeled me into the main office. I stared at my lap the whole time, but that wasn't enough to stop me from feeling the stares on me.

We entered the office and the secretary looked up from her papers.

"I'm Ms. Cope, you must be Isabella Swan and Charlie Swan. Welcome to Forks High. I understand that Isabella was registered as mute, so we have arranged her schedule to accommodate that." Ms. Cope said.

She seemed like a nice lady, one that I might have even liked had the accident not put a damper on my mood. I lifted my head up, blankly staring at the space between Ms. Cope and Father.

Father nodded, "Thank you very much Ms. Cope."

She smiled, then looked at me, "There will be a student here to show you around the school and accompany you wherever you need."

The bell on the office door dinged, signaling that someone else had entered. Light footsteps danced up to my chair, then stopped.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Welcome to Forks High!" The girl, Alice started exuberantly, while leading me out the door. Once the door closed she started again, "Thanks to small town gossip, the news of your arrival to Forks High, and the info that you're mute traveled around the town pretty quickly. Luckily that means that no one will bother you by expecting you to talk back to them. Unluckily, everyone will be staring at you."

For the most part of her speech I had been looking at the ground in front of me, making sure not to run into anyone, while avoiding everyone's stares. We only had a few minutes, so Alice showed me to my class and told me to wait for her after. _Yeah like I had anywhere else to go _I thought sarcastically.

The first bell rang and Alice hurried off to her class, calling goodbye over her shoulder.

My first class was English, my favorite class. The teacher started talking about Romeo and Juliet, a book I had already read. I didn't pay any attention, instead choosing to look around the room, noting all the posters from classic books. Time seemed to fly by, and soon enough the bell signaling the end of the period rang. I took my time gathering my books, remembering that I had to wait for Alice to escort me to my next class, math.

Alice pulled open the door with gusto, looking into the class. Seeing me, she visibly relaxed, "Bella! Is it okay if I call you Bella? I thought you left!" she rambled not taking time to let me answer her questions; not that I would've.

We left the English class, and she lead me to my math class.

"So Bella, I'm assuming that you don't really know anyone here, so I was wondering if you want to sit with my family and friends at lunch." I blinked once, and slightly nodded. "Great!" Here's your trig class. I'll see y after to take you to your next class," she paused, looking down at my schedule, "art in D2".

She left and I rolled to my seat. Math is my worst subject, I didn't get it at all, so I just gave up, zoning out, thinking about all the people here.

Alice took me to my next classes, and finally lunch came. She lead me to her table where there were already five people sitting. We stopped in front of the table and she pointed to the first guy, a big buff guy with curly dark brown hair and striking blue eyes and said,

"This is Emmett, my oldest brother and," pointing to the beautiful blond he had his arm around, "Rosalie Hale, his longtime girlfriend." The both waved, then went back to their conversation.

Next she pointed to a beautiful bronze haired boy, making out with a strawberry blond, "That is my twin brother, Edward, and his latest flavor of the week, Tanya" They of course, ignored Alice and I, choosing instead to suck face.

She then sat next to the last person, a blond boy who looked a lot like Rosalie, "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." He nodded and said "hi."

I rolled my chair closer to the table, and sat, looking around the room. Everyone at this table was engrossed in their own conversations. Tanya and Edward finally broke away and Tanya got up informing us that she had to use the "powder room". _Like we really care_. I saw Alice and Jasper eyeing her with distaste. Edward finally noticed my presence,

"Who is _she_?" he sneered.

"Edward!" Alice chastised, "Don't be rude. This is Bella. You would know that if you could stop being a man-whore for a minute"

He eyed me, and I gave him a death glare.

Emmett laughed, "Eddie, men, if looks could kill, you'd be six feet under."

"Eddie" glared at Emmett, "Don't call me that."

After that excitement, I zoned out. For the rest of the lunch period, I just sat, missing Ja—_him_.


End file.
